This invention relates generally to wind turbines, and more particularly, to systems for controlling power flow in wind turbines.
Recently, wind turbines have received increased attention as an environmentally safe and relatively inexpensive alternative energy source. With this growing interest, considerable efforts have been made to develop wind turbines that are reliable and efficient.
Generally, wind turbines use the wind to generate electricity. The wind turns multiple blades connected to a rotor. The spin of the blades caused by the wind spins a shaft of the rotor, which connects to a generator that generates electricity. Specifically, the rotor is mounted within a housing or nacelle, which is positioned on top of a truss or tubular tower. Utility grade wind turbines (e.g., wind turbines designed to provide electrical power to a utility grid) can have large rotors (e.g., 30 or more meters in diameter). Blades on these rotors transform wind energy into a rotational torque or force that drives one or more generators, rotationally coupled to the rotor through a gearbox. The gearbox may be used to step up the inherently low rotational speed of the turbine rotor for the generator to efficiently convert mechanical energy to electrical energy, which is provided to a utility grid. Some turbines utilize generators that are directly coupled to the rotor without using a gearbox.
Doubly fed induction generators may be used in these wind turbines. Power converters are used to transfer the power for the wound rotor of the generator to a grid connection. In operation, a required level of energy will pass through a DC link of the power converter. Under certain conditions (e.g., transient power conditions), high power mismatch between the rotor and the grid connection temporally exist and voltage transients become amplified such that a DC link voltage level can increase above normal allowed or rated levels. Thus, these wind turbines have to be able to absorb or deflect the excessive power level.
Known systems for absorbing or deflecting power during excessive power level conditions include using a fast acting shorting means between the rotor terminals of the doubly fed induction generator and the rotor converter. In operation, these shorting devices provide a short circuit at the rotor terminals, for example, during the excessive power level conditions, to prevent excess power flowing to the rotor converter. Excess power can result in the development of an excess DC link voltage that can damage the converter and halt the operation of the wind turbine system.
The known extra shorting devices not only add cost to the wind turbine system, but can add complexity to the system. Further, these shorting devices may cause high torque peaks to the generator shaft torque that excite vibrations in the coupled drive train of the wind turbine. Additionally, these shorting devices have a slow recovery time after shorting the rotor converter, thereby resulting in increased down time.